Gar (CT-4940)
CT-4940, also known as Gar, was a clone trooper who fought in the Clone Wars. After the Battle of Geonosis, he would be moved to Stealth Squadron, which was part of the 65th Legion. Over the course of the war, he would become an ARC Trooper and be promoted to Commander by the end of the Clone Wars. Training on Kamino (32 BBY-22 BBY) The first few years were a blur to Gar, all he could remember was that he was a soldier, a clone of one of the most famous bounty hunters. Gar could never understand who the army would fight for, until one day all the clones were sent to meet with Lan-Su, a native of Kamino. She told them that the clone would one day fight for the Republic, and be known as the Grand Army of the Republic. "That's a mouthful." CT-4940 said to his friend CT-3318. "It's appropriate you know." CT-4940 smiled "We could just call it Gar." "That's a pretty good name. How about we keep it for you eh?" A couple years later, Gar and CT-3318, now known as Kit for his speedy medical skills, were sent to the training citadel. Here they would fight multiple battle droids that the Republic had reprogrammed. Gar and Kit were accompanied by seven other clones known as Tooth, Dom, Ace, Shadow, Moon, Ball and Stick. They had all been close friends from training and sleeping in the same dorms. While the clones waited patiently to enter the citadel, Dom spoke up "I hope we blow stuff up." Moon, who was always obedient and an expert at planning attacks, shot an angry look at Dom "We're only going to get past the droids and get to the flag. Here's the plan team. Ace, you'll need to get to the highest point possible and snipe the clankers. Gar, Tooth, Kit and I will flank 'em left, while Dom, Shadow, Ball and Stick will flank 'em from the right. The doors to the battlefield opened, and the team did as planned. Ace was taking care of the droids at the cannons, while Gar and his team were taking care of all the battle droids on the left. They were hiding behind a wall, several B2 Droids were shooting at them. Gar looked at Moon "Any idea on what we're going to do here?" Moon shrugged. Tooth grinned and took out four thermal detonators. "Stole them from Dom." The four clones each grabbed one and jumped over the wall, throwing their detonators in several directions, eliminating all the droids surrounding them. They were close to the flag now, Ace had taken care of the cannons, and the coast was clear. "Let's go!" shouted Moon, and the four ran forward. As they began to climb, two Magnaguards appeared out of nowhere and struck Tooth down. Gar took out his rifle and began to shoot the Magnaguards, Moon following suite. Kit grabbed Tooth and took him to a safe area. Gar shot one of the Magnaguards in the neck, and ran to grab it's staff. The other Magnaguard kicked Moon to a wall and duelled Gar. Gar was not skilled in melee combat, and was hit several times by the staff. Gar then took an opening and hit the Magnaguard in the chest, then took a blaster out and shot him in the head. Gar then prepared his climbing gear, Dom and Shadow behind him. "Stick and Bal were hit, let's go." They climbed up and reached the flag, Gar grabbed it and lifted it in the air. They had won. Soon after the injured clones had healed, they were sent to Lan-Su. She was not alone, and was accompanied by a clone trooper in olive green markings. "This is Sergeant Valcor. He has decided that you will all be in his squad when the time for battle comes. He will now talk to you in private." Lan-Su left the room and Valcor looked at the troopers. "Men, I've seen all of you in the citadel. And I liked you all. I want you to make up a squad, which will be part of the Claw Platoon, which in turn is part of the 65th Legion. When the time for battle comes, we'll be doing the special missions. Finding out intel, spying on the enemies base's and taking them down. Of course, the battle might not begin for years, but it will come. Good night gentlemen." Valcor left the room, and the clones looked at each other. They were part of a squadron. They were now part of the army. The Clone Wars: Year One (22 BBY-21 BBY) The Battle of Geonosis A large alarm sounded throughout all of Kamino. "Soldiers, we are at war. Head to your respective Star Destroyer. This is not a drill." Gar, Kit, Ace and Moon ran towards the Star Destroyer known as The Unknown. Valcor was there, along with another clone trooper and a Jedi. Valcor nodded when the clones arrived. "Head to the cargo bay, we're going to Geonosis." The squad ran towards the cargo bay, were clone troopers were running around to different ships. Kit looked at Gar. "This is it." "Yeah, from here on we'll be fighting. But we're ready." Valcor came up from behind them. "Men, our objective is to take down the Seperatist's several cruisers. We'll be using these Y-Wings to take them down. 2 of us per ship. If you'll excuse me, I need to head to the War Room. Moon, come with me." Moon followed Valcor to the War Room while the rest of the squadron prepared their Y-Wings. Gar and Kit headed to their's. "I can handle the turret." Gar said. He was an expert shot, second to Ace. Kit nodded and jumped into the pilot seat to do several pre-flight checks. The cruiser suddenly jumped into hyperspeed. They quickly arrived in the orbit of Geonosis, Gar and Kit jumped in their Y-Wing and flew down to the surface, but they were hit be several droid ships. Gar managed to shoot down a couple. "You okay there Kit?" Kit was rapidly dodging all the lasers. "Yeah, fine!" Suddenly B2 Droids flew towards them with buzz droids. The B2 Droids broke the glass protecting Kit, grabbed him and threw him off the ship. "Kit!" Gar quickly opened his hatch and jumped off to the nearest mountain. He quickly climbed down. The Y-Wing and the droids had hit a mountain and exploded, and Kit was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Gar was alone. Gar scouted the area, only finding stray battle droids. Night fell, and Gar made a small camp and a fire. He then saw a bright light, shining in his face. It was a LAAT. A rope fell down next to Gar, Gar quickly climbed up and got on board. Moon, Stick, Ball, Valcor, Dom, Tooth and Kit were on board. Valcor grinned "We don't leave anyone behind." "Good to know Sergeant. Kit, how are you-" "Alive? Stick and Ball catched me while I fell." Moon smiled. "We won the Battle, but the war's only just begun." Valcor nodded. "Get some rest once we get on board The Unknown. We'll regroup tommorow morning in my quarters at 09:00." "Sir, Yes Sir!" Stealth Squadron Valcor met with the squadron in his quarters, and the first thing Gar noticed was Valcor's new armour. "Gentlemen, our squadron is to be known as the Stealth Squadron, and these are your new armour." Valcor pointed to 9 pieces of armour, slightly different from Valcor's. "Grab'em and put them on. Meet in the cargo hold after." Gar put on his new armour and ran to the Cargo Hold, where everyone was waiting for Valcor, who arrived shortly afterwards. "Troopers, we've been assigned to explore the planet of Umbara. We're to scout the area and make a map of the planet in case it is needed in the future. We'll be heading there via a Consular-class cruiser." Moon looked at Valcor. "Really Sergeant? Isn't that type of cruiser used for Jedi and Diplomats?" "Any other Republic ship would look like we're declaring war. Now let's go." Exploration of Umbara The Cruiser landed deep in the fields of Umbara. Valcor exited the ship first, then turned around to look at Stealth Squad. "Right, I want us to split in two teams. Moon, you'll lead Tooth, Stick, Ball and Shadow. Ace, Gar, Kit and Dom, you guys come with me. I want one team to go east, and one to go west." Valcor's team went west, and found something they weren't expecting. Gar found a Trandoshan Camp, with a huge rocket and a large sink hole. There were Trandoshans everywhere, all carrying large crates from the rocket. Gar signaled the rest of his squad to come to him. Valcor scanned the area. "At least 20 trandoshans. I'm going to call the other team here." Dom prepared his rocket launcher. "Finally we get some real action." Gar nodded. Ace went into sniping position. "Sergeant, I can take them on easily if you guys distract them." Valcor returned to them. "No, wait for the rest of the team to arrive. Right, Kit-Where's Kit?" Kit was nowhere to be seen. Gar looked around. "Kit?" Moon and his squad soon arrived. Gar ran up to Moon. "Moon, have you seen Kit?" "No. Why?" "He's gone." Gar ran up to Valcor. "Sergeant, we need to find Kit." "No time, we need to take down this camp then report to the Republic. We'll have to declare him M.I.A." Ace fired the first shot, sniping a crate from a Trandoshan, the Trandoshans all fired at him, while Dom showed up from behind and fire a rocket at the Trandoshan's. Gar then jumped down from a tree and kicked one of the Trandoshans as he landed, then shot several Trandoshans. The entire squad then fought the Trandoshans. They hid behind crates as Trandoshans shot them. Valcor signaled Dom, who threw a detonater at the Trandoshans. The troops all stood up to shoot all remaining Trandoshans. Valcor, Dom and Gar all ran towards the rocket. On the bridge connecting the rocket to the surface, three armoured Trandoshans attacked the clones. Gar kicked the Trandoshan, but he grabbed Gar and threw him off the bridge. Gar was quick to grab a small branch. He climbed up and found Val and Dom running from the rocket. "GET BACK!" Valcor yelled. Gar ran as fast as possible, and heard a huge explosion behind him. The Battle had been won, but Kit was still nowhere to be seen. Valcor claimed Kit was to be deemed missing in action. They were to return to Coruscant to report to General Oracle. Deserted on Tatooine The Seige of Dathomir Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:65th Legion Category:Stealth Squadron